Tentang Rasa
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Perasaanku waktu itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata…" / "Hancur..." / SasuSaku. AU. Fic Kado Ultah Untuk Alifa Cherry 14 oktober kemarin. Maaf telat sekali...


_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto _|_ SasuSaku_ |_ italic for FLASHBACK (tapi akan kukasih line, supaya yang perangkatnya tidak bisa baca hurup cetak miring bisa bedain flashback juga)_ |_ AU _| _OOC depends on your rules _| _RUSH _| _plot mudah ditebak _|_ Untuk kado __**ultahnya Alifa Cherry**__ 14 oktober lalu… maaf ya telat banget hihi *dijambak Alifa-chan*. Maaf juga karena mungkin kependekan. Semoga panjang umur, lancar kerjaannya di rantau, lancar rejeki dan lancar jodoh(?) dan sekali lagi maaf kalau tulisan ini tidak memuaskan atau mudah ditebak T_T_

* * *

.

.

"Perasaanku waktu itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata…"

.

.

**_Tentang Rasa_**

.

.

"Hancur…"

.

.

Tata ruang dalam bangunan megah, sangat berkelas dengan nominasi warna putih. Begitu bersih, cerah dan terlihat segar. Kediaman besar Uchiha yang bahkan kebutuhan listriknya mencapai satu gardu sendiri tersebut, dihuni oleh banyak manusia. Tukang kebun, penjaga keamanan, belasan pembantu dan beberapa juru masak.

Kediaman besar yang diintip dari celah pagar terlihat begitu banyak mobilnya di dalam, pasti orang berpikir rumah itu memiliki juru masak yang amat banyak.

Persepsi itu amat salah. Jika diintip lebih ke dalam bagian dapur, akan terlihat gadis merah muda dengan seragam _maid_-nya akan sibuk seorang diri. Ya, benar-benar sendiri. Dialah juru masak utama yang akan paling sibuk di pagi harinya.

"Sakura." Shizune selaku kepala pelayan menyambangi ambang pintu, "Apa masakanmu sudah siap? Tuan muda sudah menunggu!"

"Ah, _h-hai'_!" Sahutnya. Meraih serbet untuk melapisi pegangan pada dandangnya. Ia melakukannya terlalu hati-hati hingga Shizune terlihat gemas sendiri. Kepala pelayan berambut hitam pendek tersebut membantu Sakura untuk memindahkan isi dandang tersebut ke wadah yang lebih kecil.

Kedua wanita berpakain _maid_ tersebut bergerak dengan langkah dipercepat menuju ruang makan dengan makanan di nampan masing-masing. "Maaf, Tuan, telah membuat Anda menunggu." Ucap Sakura menaruh semangkuk sayur dan lauk pauknya sementara Shizune membawakan nasi dan air.

Di sudut meja panjang yang besar itu, telah duduk seorang pria muda mengenakan jas hitam. Ia mengangguk merespon pelayannya yang datang membawakan makanan dan menutup laptopnya yang segera dimasukan ke dalam tas kerjanya.

Setelah berpamitan, Shizune dan Sakura mundur teratur dan berdiri di dekat Juugo, asisten pribadi Sasuke yang tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Seperti biasa, mereka bertiga akan menunggui jalannya sarapan sang Tuan muda tersebut. Siap sedia jikalau sang majikan meminta tambahan makanan, nasi, atau sambil mengobrol dengan Juugo perihal pekerjaannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana," bisik Juugo di sebelah Sakura, "Ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke-_sama_ naik jabatan, kau membuang waktunya karena terlambat menyelesaikan masakan."

"Maaf," Sakura sedikit membungkuk dan menunduk, "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik."

"Kau juga akhir-akhir ini semakin lambat bekerja." Sambung Shizune ikut berbisik supaya tidak mengganggu Tuan muda yang sedang bersarapan beberapa meter di depan mereka. "Kinerjamu jauh lebih lambat dari saat kau pertama bekerja di sini. Padahal kau masih sangat muda."

Sakura menunduk makin dalam, "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan mentang-mentang Sasuke-_sama_ yang memasukanmu bekerja di sini, kau jadi tidak profesional. Sedikit saja kesalahan dan keterlambatan di jadwal Sasuke-_sama_, semua akan kacau balau." Ucap Juugo, "Kau harusnya tahu, kalau ia tidak terlalu suka makanan yang masih sangat panas seperti baru diangkat dari kompornya. Kau harusnya punya menejemen waktu yang baik."

"_Hai'. _Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Bisakah kalian tidak ribut?" suara Sasuke membuat Shizune yang tadinya akan menasihati Sakura jadi menutup mulutnya kembali. Rupanya mereka bertiga terlalu berisik meski sudah berbisik-bisik. Akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang dan sunyi sampai selesai, seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"Juugo, mampir ke tempat Hatake dulu." Sasuke mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu dan bergegas membawa tas kerjanya.

"_Hai_'."

Kedua pria itu pun pergi meninggalkan Shizune dan Sakura yang kini membereskan peralatan makan yang kotor untuk di bawa ke dapur. Tugas Sakura selanjutnya adalah mencuci piring dan perabotan bekas masak. Setelah itu, ia tak punya pekerjaan lain.

Ia memang bekerja di rumah besar Uchiha sebagai koki tunggal untuk Tuan muda Sasuke. Khusus memasakan makanan untuk Sasuke. Bahkan ketika ada putra sulung Uchiha yang merupakan kakak Sasuke—Uchiha Itachi datang, juru masak lainnya yang ditugaskan untuk menyiapkan hidangan.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengijinkan Sakura masak untuk siapa pun termasuk Sakura sendiri. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika sang Tuan muda masih duduk di bangku kuliah semester akhir, Sakura direkrut secara pribadi oleh Sasuke sendiri untuk menjadi juru masak.

Pertama bekerja, semua pembantu dan juru masak lainnya sangat senang dengan kinerja Sakura. Gadis itu memasak dengan cekatan, rapih dan punya ciri khas. Masakannya sangat enak dan tidak diragukan. Namun entah mengapa, sang Tuan muda memerintahkan Sakura untuk masak satu porsi tiga kali sehari untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

Sasuke membuat peraturan agar tidak ada seorang pun yang berani memakan masakan Sakura selain dirinya. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak boleh memakannya. Sakura dijatah makanan dari juru masak lain yang khusus menyediakan makanan bagi para pembantu, tukang kebun dan penjaga keamanan.

Hal yang aneh dan tidak dapat dinalar. Tiga bulan pertama bekerja Sakura dapat teguran keras dari Sasuke yang murka karena ketahuan membagi masakannya dengan yang lain juga memasak untuk diri sendiri. Tuan muda yang marah memecat mereka yang sudah terlanjur sempat mencicipi masakan Sakura.

Egois. Sangat egois, seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka yang sudah terlanjur dikeluarkan dari rumah Uchiha hanya karena Tuan mudanya yang sangat egois. Hari itu juga Sakura menyesal sekali telah melanggar, dan berniat menjadikannya sebagai pelanggaran terakhir yang ia lakukan di tempatnya bekerja.

_"Kubilang jangan pernah memakan masakanmu sendiri! Aku tidak suka menelan makanan yang sudah dicicipi pembantu sepertimu!"_

Sederet kalimat menyakitkan itu pernah Sakura dapatkan ketika enam bulan pertama bekerja. Sasuke yang dikenalnya sebagai pemuda pendiam dan cukup baik, berubah seketika menjadi tuan muda egois dan luar biasa jahatnya. Hanya karena ia melalaikan larangan sepele Sasuke yang melarangnya untuk memakan masakan sendiri.

Padahal Sakura butuh memastikan rasa masakannya baik-baik saja. Tapi akibatnya sangat fatal ketika tak sengaja Sasuke mengangkap basah dirinya. Sosok pendiam namun hangat Sasuke dalam benak Sakura menjadi buyar sampai saat ini. Dan sejak itu pula Sakura tidak pernah berani menelan setetes pun masakannya sendiri—karena takut Tuannya memergokinya.

Ia mengandalkan instingnya selama meracik masakan. Ia mengandalkan kebiasaannya selama beberapa bulan sebelumnya untuk membuat menu makanan Sasuke yang itu-itu saja. Tentu ia sudah hafal. Dan sepanjang hari selama tiga tahun lamanya ia bekerja sebagai koki khusus, Sasuke tidak pernah protes perihal makanannya yang berarti itu pertanda baik.

Di pikirannya, kalau memang masakannya buruk, pasti Tuan muda tidak segan-segan untuk mengamuk.

**Suatu Pagi.**

Tanpa di duga, nyonya besar Uchiha Mikoto datang dari negeri sebrang untuk mengunjungi puteranya yang dikabarkan sudah menjadi CEO perusahaan tambang milik keluarganya di Jepang.

"Tuan muda kemarin pulang agak larut, Nyonya. Katanya ia akan berangkat siang hari ini." papar Juugo setelah Mikoto menanyakan mengapa Sasuke belum juga keluar sarapan padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan.

"Oh," wanita itu tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah," katanya melirik wanita merah muda yang baru saja datang ke dapur sambil menguap. "Siapa ini?"

"Ah itu salah satu juru masak di sini, Nyonya." Juugo memberi isyarat pada Sakura. Wanita merah muda itu langsung mengerti dan memperbaiki gaya geraknya agar lebih sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya."

"Juru masak?" Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya.

Sakura mengangguk sopan dan gugup. Baru pertama kali ia menemukan wujud asli Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke setelah tiga tahun bekerja di rumah Uchiha dan hanya melihatnya di foto saja. Ternyata aslinya wanita itu cantik juga, wajahnya masih nampak muda. Pikir Sakura.

"Mengapa kau baru akan masak jam segini? Memangnya anakku makan jam berapa?" Mikoto tidak menghardik namun caranya bertanya membuat Sakura panik.

"E-eh, e-etto…"

"Semalam, Tuan muda pulang larut dan Sakura terpaksa menunggu kepulangan Tuan muda untuk membuatkannya makan malam." Juugo selaku asisten Sasuke yang menjawab membuat Mikoto melirik penuh selidik.

"Memangnya pulang jam berapa?"

"Hampir tengah malam, Nyonya."

Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya makin dalam. "Merepotkan saja. Seharusnya ia beli dan makan di luar ketimbang harus menyuruhmu untuk tetap terjaga menungguinya." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Maafkan puteraku yang menyusahkan, ya?"

Sakura terkejut, dipikirnya Mikoto akan marah karena menangkap basah Sakura bangun kesiangan. "A-ah," gugupnya menggaruk tengkuk, "Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Aku mengerti kalau Anda memikirkan yang terbaik untuk Tuan muda."

"Lagi pula Tuan muda hampir tidak pernah makan di luar nyonya." Juugo menyambung. "Tuan muda selalu sarapan dan makan malam di rumah. Makan siang pun membawa bekal buatan Sakura. Sekali pun di restoran karena sambil bertemu dengan klien—ah mohon permisi, ada telepon." Juugo menyingkir untuk mengangkat ponselnya di luar.

Wajah Mikoto mencerah mendengar pola makan anaknya yang disiplin dan dijamin sehat karena sangat jarang jajan di luar, "Ah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir, ya…" ia menatap Sakura kini, "Kau yang memasak untuknya? Kalau begitu sebelum Sasuke bangun, aku ingin kau buatkan menu sarapan Sasuke untukku."

Senyum di wajah Sakura memudar cepat digantikan raut wajah kebingungan. Bagaimana ini? Sasuke belum bangun dan Sakura tidak bisa menjalankan perintah siapa pun selain Tuan mudanya atau sang Tuan muda akan marah seperti yang sudah-sudah. "_E-etto_…"

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" tanya Mikoto ragu dengan kerutan alis. Jika 'iya' sang koki keberatan, itu sungguh lancang. Pikirnya, selaku nyonya besar.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Nyonya." Sanggah Sakura cepat. "Aku akan panggilkan rekanku untuk membuatkannya."

"Rekanmu?" Lagi-lagi wajah cantik Mikoto dihiasi kerutan alis. "Aku memerintahkanmu." Kali ini imej majikan-yang-baik-nya mulai menurun.

"Tapi, Nyonya…"

"Jangan membantahku. Aku adalah Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke, majikanmu." Nada itu tidaklah membentak namun penuh penekanan. Sakura dibuat menunduk. Ah, tidak apa. Pikirnya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan marah dan meneriaki Ibunya sendiri karena memakan masakan Sakura.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk berpamitan ke dapur.

**Berpuluh menit kemudian**.

PRANG!

Terdengar bising peralatan masak yang terjatuh disusul suara mengaduh.

"SAKURA!"

"Maaf, Shizune-_nee_! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Lagi-lagi mengacau. Tumpah semua! Ceroboh!"

"Maaf!"

Juugo berdiri tegang di belakang Mikoto yang duduk tenang menantikan sarapannya. Dari ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur ini, ia bisa dengar segala percakapan yang terjadi di sebelah.

Termasuk haridkan Shizune karena Sakura lamban dan ceroboh menumpahkan mangkuk yang seharusnya untuk Mikoto.

"Astaga, wanita itu berteriak melulu. Padahal tidak membantu Sakura masak sama sekali." Gumam Mikoto yang mengenal Shizune karena sudah bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di sini selama hampir sepuluh tahun, "Memangnya tidak ada pekerjaan lain apa selain menunggui Sakura memasak?! Kasihan gadis itu pasti tegang jika bekerja saat diawasi."

Juugo tak sanggup menjawab. Ia sudah bingung dengan Sakura yang memasak untuk Mikoto. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika tahu ada orang lain selain Sasuke yang memakan masakan Sakura. Memang Mikoto adalah ibu kandung Sasuke, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin jika tuan muda itu yang mendamprat Sakura langsung setelahnya. Itu yang Juugo khawatirkan.

Juugo mengenal Sasuke dengan baik—dari ia menjadi supir Sasuke ketika masih kuliah dulu sampai menjadi asisten pribadi ketika Sasuke sudah menjadi CEO muda. Jadi ia tahu, Sasuke yang pendiam dan kalem bisa mengamuk hebat hanya karena masakan Sakura dicicipi orang lain sekitar dua setengah tahun yang lalu—Juugo ingat, orang-orang itu dipecat dari rumah Uchiha.

"Nyonya, maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu." Sakura datang membawakan sup ayam yang dibubuhi potongan tomat di atas meja Mikoto, "Ini adalah sarapan favorit Tuan muda."

Mikoto tersenyum dan nampak tidak marah atas waktu lama yang Sakura pakai untuk memasak. "Hmm," gumamnya mencium aroma ayam direbus. Sakura yang menunggui di situ pun ikut tersenyum, ia tidak khawatir akan masakannya—selama ini Sasuke enggan makan di luar karena dirinya yang memasak di rumah, kan?

Shizune datang membawa air minum untuk ditaruh di meja, lalu berdiri di sebelah Sakura dan Juugo.

Tangan lentik Mikoto mengambil gelas untuk minum air putih lebih dulu, lalu meraih sendok di sebelah mangkuk yang tadi Sakura sediakan. Ia menyendok isi mangkuk tersebut dan meniupnya sebelum akhirnya dimasukan ke dalam mulut.

Shizune dan Juugo jelas tenang-tenang saja, sama seperti Sakura, karena mereka juga tahu Sasuke enggan makan di luar semenjak Sakura menjadi juru masak pribadinya. Pastilah Sasuke yang seleranya tinggi itu menilai kalau masakan Sakura sangat enak.

Namun wajah ketiga pembantu tersebut langsung berubah ketika Mikoto meludah. Sang nyonya besar menatap tidak percaya pada koki berambut merah muda yang dielu-elukan para pembantu tersebut. "Apa… ini?" katanya dengan suara pelan. Mikoto tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau memberi makan anakku setiap hari dengan makanan yang seperti ini?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Sakura melongo tidak percaya juga. Ia sangat bingung.

"Apa yang salah, Nyonya?" tanya Shizune sopan. Mikoto nampak sedikit kesal dan mendorong mangkuk itu ke pinggir meja. "Cicipi saja! Kalian bertiga. Cicipilah!"

Dengan ragu-ragu pun Shizune menyendok sup tersebut dan ia sungguh meludah lebih parah dari Mikoto. Kepala pelayan itu menatap Sakura, "Sakura, apa ini?" Sementara Juugo terlihat menelan dengan paksa karena merasa tidak sopan untuk meludah seperti Shizune dan Mikoto.

Akhirnya Sakura ikut mencicipi setelah takut-takut mengingat aturan Sasuke yang dulu… dan rasanya…

Hambar. Sup itu hanya terasa hangat, tapi tidak ada rasanya.

"Ah," kata Sakura dengan gugup, "Maaf! Mungkin karena aku mengantuk dan tidur terlalu larut. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Nyonya."

Melihat Sakura membungkuk terus meminta maaf, Mikoto menghela napasnya. Gadis merah muda ini tidak sepenuhnya salah mengingat penjelasan Juugo sebelumnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Tapi lain kali jangan diulangi, ya?"

Sungguh wanita paruh baya itu begitu baik hatinya. Pikir Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Suara _baritone_ itu menginterupsi. Membuat Shizune, Juugo terutama Sakura, menegang. Sasuke turun dari tangga dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan. Tuan muda rupanya masih baru sekali bangun dari tidurnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ada yang makan masakan Sakura!" mata kelam Sasuke menajam cepat menatap ketiga anak buahnya. Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya heran melihat kelakuan baru putera bungsunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Karena Sakura juru masakku! Ia bekerja untukku, bukan untuk yang lain!" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Mikoto dengan wajah kusutnya, "Dan kenapa Ibu tidak menelpon sebelum datang? Apa susahnya mengabariku terlebih dahulu?"

"Ah, aku ingin memberimu kejutan—dan masa kau melarang Sakura memasak untuk Ibumu sendiri?" Mikoto tersenyum meski Sasuke masih berwajah galak sehabis bangun tidur.

"Kalau Ibu mau makan, bisa suruh juru masak yang lain yang lebih senior seperti paman Teuchi." Tentu Sasuke tidak bisa meneriaki Ibunya sendiri meski terlihat pria itu menahan kesal setengah mati. Membuat yang lainnya merasa heran, segitu berpengaruhnya masakan Sakura jika dibagi ke yang lainnya.

"Aku kan juga ingin tahu apa yang puteraku biasanya makan." Kata Mikoto.

"Sama saja menunya, Bu." Sahut Sasuke. Ia melirik dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan pada Ibunya sendiri. "Ibu sudah makan itu?" ia juga melirik pada mangkuk di depan Mikoto yang ia yakin Sakura yang membuat.

Mikoto mengangguk. "Makanya aku menyuruh Shizune dan Juugo untuk mencicipinya juga. Supaya mereka tahu mengapa aku protes pagi ini."

Sasuke melotot pada asisten dan kepala pelayannya.

"Untuk saja aku yang mencicipinya pagi ini. Ne… kalau Sasuke pasti sudah mengamuk." Mikoto bergurau selagi Sakura menarik mangkuk tersebut bermaksud agar juru masak bertubuh ramping itu merasa lebih baik. Ia terlihat begitu merasa bersalah, habisnya.

Sakura meringis tidak tahu harus merespon apa kebaikan Mikoto, "Maaf, Nyonya…"

"Kau ini!" Shizune mendesak berbisik saat Sakura akan ke dapur, "Semakin lama semakin tidak dapat diandalkan!"

"Maaf, Shizune-_nee_."

"Maaf, maaf, terus! Perbaikilah caramu bekerja!"

"_H-hai_'."

Selepas kepergian Shizune dan Sakura, Mikoto langsung berbicara kepada anaknya. "Kau ini jangan kekanakan. Kasihan juru masakmu jadi tidak konsentrasi di pagi hari karena tidurnya larut. Kau kan bisa beli makanan di luar dulu kalau terlalu malam."

"Aku benci _fast food_." Sahut Sasuke. Alisnya mengerut makin dalam saat dirasakannya perut begitu sakit melilit. Erangan mulai keluar dari bibir Sasuke yang kering sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto memegang lengan puteranya. "Kau sakit?"

Dan teriakan wanita paruh baya itu terdengar saat Sasuke jatuh pingsan.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa saat Mikoto yang tadinya baik kini berubah menjadi nyonya galak. Wanita paruh baya itu meneriaki Sakura dengan kerasnya hingga disaksikan pembantu dan juru masak yang lain.

Hari ini ia dibuat bingung setengah mati. Dimulai dari masakannya yang terasa hambar, kehadiran nyonya besar, dan jatuh pingsan tuan mudanya yang kini sedang istirahat di kamar.

"Dokter bilang Sasuke terlalu banyak konsumsi garam! Apa setiap hari kau menghidangkan makanan yang seperti tadi, hm?" Mikoto yang berkulit putih sampai berwajah merah saking murkanya.

"Ini pasti ulahmu! Kaulah yang menghidangkan makanan untuknya. Sebenarnya kau ini bisa masak atau tidak?"

Sakura tertunduk, "Maaf. Maafkan aku, Nyonya!"

"Maafmu tidak akan membuat puteraku sembuh!" Mikoto duduk di kursi dan menutup wajahnya sampai mengusap rambutnya. Pening. "Sudah berapa lama orang ini bekerja di sini?"

"Tiga tahun, kurang lebih nyonya…" Shizune yang menjawab. Para pelayan berdiri berbaris dengan Sakura yang paling ujung terdekat Mikoto.

Tuan muda mereka dikabarkan mengidap tekanan darah tinggi, perut yang bermasalah dan darah yang kekurangan air karena terkandung banyak garam.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti saat Mikoto meneriakinya "Berapa banyak garam yang kau gunakan?" seingatnya, tadi… masakannya hambar tidak terasa asin sedikit pun.

"Kau bisa membunuh puteraku kalau seperti ini." Mikoto menarik napas berusaha meredam emosinya. Ia sudah dengar dari kesaksian seluruh pelayan bahwa selama ini tidak ada satu pun orang yang makan masakan Sakura selain Sasuke. Bahwa dulu saat pertama kali masuk, masakan Sakura sangatlah enak sampai Tuan muda melarang semuanya untuk menikmati masakan Sakura.

Mikoto juga sudah tahu kalau Sakura sendiri dilarang makan masakannya selama dua setengah tahun ini oleh Sasuke. Wanita paruh baya itu tidak mengerti. Ia tidaklah bodoh, mungkin saja puteranya kekanakan tidak mau berbagi. Tapi ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bertahan selama beberapa tahun dengan makanan Sakura yang asinnya luar biasa? Dan bagaimana sejarahnya Sakura yang dulu masakannya enak menjadi hancur seperti tadi pagi?

"Bereskan barang-barangmu. Kau dipecat." Akhirnya sederet kalimat itu Mikoto lontarkan dengan berat. Sukses membuat air mata Sakura yang menggenang kini tumpah dengan derasnya.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Tuan muda, Nyonya. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Tubuhnya agak lemas hari ini. Ia menarik punggungnya dari kasur dengan payah. Perutnya yang sebelumnya terasa kembung menusuk kini sudah lebih baik. Ia meneguk segelas air di atas meja rendah di samping ranjangnya untuk meredam haus dan menyagarkan tenggorokannya yang kering.

Ia yang tertunduk memegangi keningnya seperti teringat sesuatu. Serta merta menyingkap selimut dan berjalan keluar meski rasanya ingin kembali jatuh. Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan kaus dan celana pendeknya. Ia melihat Mikoto duduk di depan televisi dan para pelayan yang mengobrol di dapur.

Seingatnya, ia sakit perut dan pingsan. Seingatnya, Mikoto sudah mencicipi masakan Sakura. Jadi jangan heran kalau ia sekarang pergi ke dapur, membuat obrolan di dalamnya terhenti.

"Tuan muda?"

"Mana Sakura?" wajah tampan Sasuke yang agak berantakan mengerutkan alis. Ia pucat dan memegang pinggiran pintu untuk menopang tubuh lemasnya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak menyukai keadaan yang ada. Para pelayan saling pandang sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengencangkan suaranya.

"MANA SAKURA?"

"Ibu memecatnya, sejam yang lalu keluar dari rumah ini." Jawab Suara di belakang Sasuke.

Pria itu lantas menoleh, hampir berteriak jika tidak ingat kalau itu Ibu kandungnya. Sasuke menghela napas tidak percaya. "Ibu? Kenapa…?"

Baru Mikoto membuka mulutnya, tapi Sasuke langsung pergi dengan tertatih memanggil-manggil Juugo.

"Ada apa, Tuan muda?" Juugo menopang Sasuke yang lemas nyaris mencium lantai sebelumnya.

Sasuke berusaha berdiri sendiri tanpa Juugo dan menepis lengan asistennya. "Cari Sakura." Titahnya, dan meninggikan nada karena Juugo justru diam berdiri di sana. "Cepat!"

Mikoto membopong anaknya untuk ke sofa. "Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Juugo, cepat cari dia! Cari sampai ketemu!" bentak Sasuke. Seandainya bisa, ia akan maraih kunci motor _sport-_nya untuk mencarinya seorang diri. Tapi tubuhnya lemas. Ia mencoba realistis dengan mengerahkan kelihaian Juugo dalam bekerja.

"Baik!" Juugo pun berpamitan dengan sejuta tanda tanya.

Pertanyaan yang salah satunya hampir mirip dengan Mikoto.

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?" mau tak mau Mikoto menanyakannya. Perlahan semua ini terlihat sedikit jelas saat Sasuke begitu panik karena Sakura baru saja keluar rumah.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan-tangannya yang sikunya bersandar di paha masing-masing. Ia tidak bersuara sama sekali meski Mikoto menanyainya berkali-kali.

"Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?"

Mikoto tahu, anaknya pendiam. Sangat pendiam melebihi Itachi. Sasuke serba tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara. Apa lagi karena marah karena sejak sekolah dasar Mikoto dan Fugaku sibuk bekerja di luar negeri.

Mikoto sadar ia tidak begitu mengenali puteranya. Satu kesalahan yang baru ia sadari seterlambat ini. Kini ia tidak bisa membaca anaknya sama sekali.

"Juru masakmu itu telah ceroboh mencelakakan kesehatanmu!" Mikoto akhirnya sedikit berteriak karena Sasuke tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Sebagai seorang ibu tentu ia sakit hati didiamkan anaknya. "Shizune bilang, ia lamban bergerak, lamban bekerja dan pelupa. Menghambat pekerjaan yang lainnya."

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk pertama kali setelah sekian belas menit bungkam menerima pertanyaan ibunya yang disertai omelan. Mata kelamnya yang dikelilingi ruam pucat menatap sang Ibu dengan kerutan alis tipis yang sakit.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Bu…"

* * *

**_Hari itu_**_, empat tahun yang lalu, rintik hujan turun setelah sebelumnya awan gelap dan angin kencang menyapa. Sasuke membuang ke luar kaleng birnya ke jendela mobil dan segera menutupnya kembali._

_"Namanya Sakura…"_

_Entah kenapa Sasuke tersenyum di balik kemudinya mengingat percakapannya dengan Neji, sahabat karibnya yang merupakan mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran._

_"Sudah kuduga kau menyukainya."_

_Sial, Sasuke merasa amat bodoh karena tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum meski tipiiiis sekali. Ia tetap tidak suka. Ia ingin mengeraskan rahangnya tapi tidak bisa. Bekas percakapannya dengan Neji masih berbekas jelas di otaknya._

_"Ne, pulanglah. Ambilkan bukuku yang tertinggal di rumahmu, aku membutuhkannya karena siang ini ada kuis. Nanti kubantu kau mendekatinya dan kuberi semua informasinya."_

_Maka melajulah mobil Sasuke, dengan jantung berdegup-degup ia mempercepat jalannya mobil sport itu._

_"Tidak kusangka, manusia robot sepertimu bisa suka wanita."_

_Brengsek, Sasuke menginjak pedal gasnya makin dalam, melampiaskan rasa malunya diledek Neji tadi dengan mempercepat laju kendaraannya._

_Kaca mobilnya yang terus diguyur hujan mulai menguap dan memburam. Memang dari luar kaca, air terus disapu otomatis. Tapi suhu dingin yang terus bersinggungan dengan kaca depan mobil tersebut membuat kaca memburam._

_Sasuke mendesah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia mengulurkan jari-jari kurusnya untuk mengelap uap tersebut dari dalam. Tidak sampai satu detik kaca itu bersih dari uap dingin, ia menginjak remnya cepat karena mendapati seseorang menyebrang di luar tapi…_

_BRAK!_

* * *

"Perasaanku waktu itu tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata…"

* * *

_Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya sambil menarik tudung jaket untuk menutupi kepalanya dari guyuran hujan. Seseorang telah terkapar menelungkup di samping trotoar. Buku-buku berserakan di atas aspal dan siap hancur karena terus diguyur hujan._

_Seseorang itu mengenakan jaket bertudung merah, kepalanya bagian belakangnya amat rapat dengan pembatas trotoar. Darah mulai menodai aspal dicampur aliran hujan. Sasuke menghampiri cepat dan berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan korban yang telah ditabraknya._

_Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika membuka tudung jaket si korban dan menemukan rambut merah muda._

* * *

"Hancur…"

* * *

_Tangan Sasuke bergetar memegang kepala merah muda yang mengucurkan banyak darah._

_Adakah kata paling pedih untuk pemuda yang baru saja menabrak gadis pujaannya secara tak sengaja?_

* * *

"Aku bahkan belum pernah bicara dengannya sebelumnya… aku belum pernah berada sangat dekat dengannya seperti waktu itu…"

* * *

_Melihat wajah Sakura dari dekat dan bisa menyentuhnya. Adalah hal yang selalu diinginkan Sasuke sejak lama. Tapi itu terjadi dalam situasi yang sangat tidak diinginkannya._

* * *

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Mikoto tak dapat menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

* * *

_Dengan tubuh basah kuyup ia berlari ke dalam rumah sakit menggendong gadis merah muda yang sama basahnya dan meneriaki dokter untuk datang._

* * *

Sasuke menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Mikoto menatap anaknya dengan iba.

* * *

_"Ia mengalami benturan keras di belakang kepalanya," jelas dokter, "Kerusakan serius terjadi di tiga syaraf premier."_

_Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tercekat._

_"Secara bertahap… ia akan sulit berkonsentrasi, daya ingatnya akan menurun, dan berdasalkan hasil analisa, Sakura-_san_ kemungkinan besar akan mengalami disfungsi indra perasa atau lidahnya. Jika tidak, bisa kebutaan atau kelumpuhan, tapi kecil kemungkinannya."_

* * *

"Bisakah kau bayangkan? … Sakura juga tidak pernah tahu akulah pelakunya."

* * *

_Sasuke menyaksikannya._

_Sakura kehilangan cahayanya sebagai bintang. Prestasi akademiknya menurun. Sakura gagal menyelesaikan tugas akhir sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran. Beasiswa gadis itu dicabut oleh pihak universitas dan dikeluarkan dari asrama karena tidak ada lagi alasannya bertahan._

* * *

"Dia sebatangkara."

* * *

_Sasuke si pendiam yang dijuluki manusia robot dari fakultas sebelah, kini berdiri di depan Sakura. Menawarinya pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup di kota besar._

_Saat itu, bagi Sasuke tidak terbendung rasanya. Rasa senang campur bersalah._

_Ia yang kerjanya hanya memerhatikan di kampus kini bisa bertemu gadisnya pagi, siang, malam._

_Sekaligus menyaksikan penurunan-penurunan fisik Sakura secara langsung._

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya lebih jauh. Dibandingkan dengan masakannya yang memburuk dari waktu ke waktu, cita-citanya jauh lebih berharga—telah aku hancurkan. Masa depannya telah aku hancurkan…"

Mikoto yang sejak tadi mendengarkan, kini sudah berkaca-kaca. Baru kali ini Sasuke mau berbicara amat panjang padanya, rasa harunya ditumpuk dengan rasa pedih—pedih yang dirasakan puteranya sendiri.

"Peraturan bodohku. Masakannya hanya untukku. Ia yang hanya boleh makan masakan juru masak lain… semua itu memang rencanaku. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan."

Sasuke mengusap wajah pucatnya. "Aku ingin melakukan lebih. Aku ingin seperti Ayah kepada Ibu. Tapi apa pendiam dan penyendiri sepertiku punya keberanian seperti itu?" Mata Sasuke menatap lurus Ibunya. Memberi tahu bagaimana rasanya melalui sorot yang ia punya.

"Hanya diam setiap hari seperti orang bodoh. Berani kepada siapa saja, berteriak kepada siapa saja. Tapi untuk jujur pada Sakura, aku tidak bisa… aku… pengecut." Nada kecut amat kentara keluar dari bibir pucat Sasuke yang tipis.

Ponsel berdering kencang. Sasuke refleks dengan cepat merogoh kantung celana dan mengangkatnya. "Ya?"

Mikoto menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas lega.

"Cepatlah." Dan pria itu mematikan teleponnya, bersandar pada sofa dengan mata terpejam kembali. "Bu…" gumamnya memegang telapak Mikoto yang baru saja mengelus keningnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya, menghadap Ibunya. "Ayah bilang Ibu uring-uringan dengan Itachi yang belum berkeluarga."

Mikoto mengangguk, ia tidak bisa banyak bicara mendengar anaknya tadi mencurahkan isi hati.

"Boleh aku dulu?"

Lengkung kurva terbentuk di bibir Mikoto yang tidak bisa ditahan, "Tentu saja, kau sudah dua puluh tujuh…" jawabnya hampir menangis haru. Mendadak dalam sehari bisa begitu dekat dengan puteranya yang selama ini terasa sangat jauh. "Jangan sampai seperti Itachi yang hampir empat puluh dan membuat aku putus asa." Candanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencium punggung telapak Mikoto yang berada di genggamannya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela. Ia sedang berada di dalam sedan milik Uchiha yang dikendarai Juugo. Tadi ia hampir masuk ke dalam bus namun Juugo mencegatnya dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke rumah Uchiha atas perintah Sasuke.

Si merah muda itu menghela napas bersandar di tempatnya duduk. Ia bisa membayangkan dengan baik bagaimana Sasuke marah. Ia tahu. Kadang ia merasa Tuannya itu menyukainya. Tapi karena sikap diam dan dinginnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Sakura bukanlah gadis tolol. Meski kemampuan akademis dan daya ingatnya menurun drastis belakangan ini, ia cukup pintar untuk menyadari gelagat sang majikan yang sudah menahan memperkerjakannya.

Sakura sangat tahu dan peka dengan keadaan. Termasuk Sasuke yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu besar dengan wajah datar ketika ia datang bersama Juugo.

Dan Sakura peka sekali dengan perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya di balik ekspresi datar pria itu, yang kini berdiri di depannya setelah Sakura turun dari mobil dengan canggung.

"Kau harus tahu sesuatu," Sasuke membasahi bibirnya yang kering, menghela napas dan menatap lurus ke kedua mata hijau Sakura. "Soal empat tahun yang lalu… kecelakanmu—"

"Ssst," mungkin Sakura lancang karena memotong kata-kata Tuan mudanya dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel di bibir Sasuke. Sementara pria itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"Aku sudah tahu, Tuan." Sakura tersenyum.

* * *

_Sakura ingat dalam samar. Dulu. Saat tubuhnya terguncang-guncang… ia setengah sadar mendengar suara Sasuke yang panik luar biasa memanggil-manggil dokter. Ia tidak sepenuhnya tak sadar, saat di kamar rumah sakit, Sasuke mengucap berkali-kali rasa sesal atas ketidak sengajaan._

* * *

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, "Jadi selama ini, ternyata kau tahu itu?"

Sakura mengangguk, menunduk meremasi jemarinya sendiri.

"Dan kau tidak benci padaku?" suara Sasuke terdengar pelan dan tercekat.

Gelengan. Sakura mengangkat wajah untuk berani menatap Sasuke, "Cinta yang tulus tidak mengenal benci."

Sekali lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut dalam ekspresi tidak seberapanya.

"Memangnya apa alasan aku mau bertahan sebagai pelayan di sini sekian lamanya?" Sakura berkedip menunduk sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah memiliki perasaan itu, jauh sebelum Neji memberitahukanku tentangmu."

.

.

Mikoto tersenyum di balik selambu jendela, melihat puteranya memeluk erat seorang wanita berambut merah muda.

.

.

.

* * *

**SELESAI**

Nde… alifa-chan maaf kalau aneh dan jelek ya T_T aku ngerasa rush banget. Maklum ini 4k+ sekali ngetik tidak pakai diperiksa. Mumpung sempet nih. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA. Semoga Surabaya mendadak adem ._.v *digetok alifa* XD

Kepada pembaca. Jikalau ada typo, kesalahan atau kritik silakan sampaikan di review.

Sankyu for you… mind to rifyu?


End file.
